Never Under Estimate a Song
by Sweet Love06
Summary: Mercedes has something to get off her chest what better way then through a song


**Sometimes It Takes A Song To Make A Statement**

Mercedes had something she wanted to get off of her chest and no one was going to stop her. When Mr. Schue entered the room she put her hand up in the air it reminded her of Rachel but right now she didn't care. It was important that she got this off her chest before it consumed her thoughts for good. She had the perfect song to sing to mend her broken heart. "Yes Mercedes" Mr. Schue was shocked to see Mercedes hand in the air when he walked in the class. "I have a song I want to sing" he nodded his head for her to go ahead and sing it.

Mercedes stood up and looked at everyone. Only one person knew what she was about to do and knew the reasons behind why she was singing this song. Mercedes wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was nervous about singing this song in front of him and everyone. She took a deep breathe as she heard the music started. _Get it together Mercedes you can do this you have to do this._

She opened her mouth and just let the words flow right along with the music.

_Every now and then  
I still get a flashback  
Of the time I spent  
Thinking you could be that one  
Should I have just kept your love?_

Yes I understand,  
We did have some good times  
On the other hand,  
Got my crying all night  
It was too much for my mind

She remembers all those times they would go to the park or he would just come by and they would watch some movies. It was the little things he did that made her fall even harder for him. They had great times but then there were the times he made her cry like when she saw him walking down the hall with Santana on his arm. She thought maybe she wasn't enough for him anymore.

_So even though I left you  
I can't forget you  
'Cause when I think about you  
It's bittersweet, it's bittersweet  
Guess I'll always love you  
It's bittersweet, it's bittersweet_

She tried so hard to forget him but she just couldn't she loved him so much. They had 6 months under their belt so of course she just couldn't forget all the good times and she knew she never would. She looked up to see everyone's reaction she could see sadness, anger, hurt, and many other emotions. His was the most prominent she could see sadness and regret.

_When we were together  
You ain't treat me right  
Damn I really love you  
I ain't gonna lie_

'Cause when I think about you

It's bittersweet...

A lot of the time she wondered if they were even together or not just by the way he treated her when they were in school. He would ignore her act like they weren't even together but when they weren't in school he was the sweetest guy you would ever meet. He treated her like she was his everything so of course she couldn't help but fall in love with him.

_I still have the box  
Full of things you gave me  
Start to throw it out  
Something always stops me, yeah  
I'm not as over you as I said_

Deep inside my heart  
I made the right decision  
But it's gonna hurt  
When you might less think it  
Did I make a big mistake?

Even though I left you

In the corner of her closet on the floor she still had all the things he bought her. She wanted to throw it out so many times but every time she went to do it she stopped herself somehow talking herself out of doing it. She kept telling herself that she was over him that he was her past that it was time to move on but it didn't work no matter how hard she tried to believe it never worked.

She never wanted to say goodbye to him but she thought it was necessary. Did she make a mistake in leaving him? She was tired of everything and thought it was for the better but sometimes she thought it was a mistake. She knows she was still in love with him but didn't know if they would ever get back together.

_I can't forget you  
'Cause when I think about you  
It's bittersweet, it's bittersweet  
Guess I'll always love you  
It's bittersweet, it's bittersweet_

When we were together  
You ain't treat me right  
Then I really love you  
I ain't gonna lie

'Cause when I think about you

It's bittersweet...

See I don't understand  
Like, somebody is gonna get hurt  
Out of this situation  
And you just hope it's not you

At times...

She knew someone would get hurt by this but she didn't know if it was going to be him or her. She didn't want it be him just because it would hurt her also. She loved him so much that she was willing to take the pain just so he wouldn't be hurt but then again sometimes she thought he deserved the hurt and pain. She could really feel the tears coming down her face now.

_Part of me wants you, part of me don't  
Part of me is missing you, part of me is gone  
Part of me is saying that the love is still strong,  
Part of me is letting go_

So even though I left you  
I can't forget you  
'Cause when I think about you  
It's bittersweet, it's bittersweet  
Guess I'll always love you  
It's bittersweet, it's bittersweet

When we were together  
You ain't treat me right  
Then I really love you  
I ain't gonna lie

When I think about you, it's bittersweet

It's bittersweet...

She was confused because some times she wanted to just run up to him and kiss him like there is no tomorrow. She wanted to remember all the good times not just the bad. She wanted it to go back to the way it was before but she knew she couldn't do it. She knew she would never forget the love they shared. She would never forget the way he held her or the way he kissed. Never forget the way he worshipped her body when they made loved. It was always the littlest things that made her fall in love with him.

She took a deep breathe before she looked up at everyone. All the girls except for Santana had tears in their eyes. Kurt came up and pulled her into hug. After most got it together they came and embraced Mercedes in a hug. She would get through this with friends like them.

He didn't know what to say. He just sat there and stared at her through her whole performance. He was an asshole he knew that hell now everyone knew it. He looked at the guys and could see they wanted to kick his ass. They told him to treat her right not to break her heart he promised he wouldn't but what did he end up doing. He hated this hated that they weren't together hated that he still loved her but couldn't do anything about it or could he. He had to make it right between them.

After Glee Puck waited until Mercedes was alone well at least when it was just her and Kurt. He had to talk to her tell her something but he didn't get the chance to because Kurt pulled her out of the room faster than lightning. He had to wait until she was without her new bodyguard. He silently made his way to the locker room not wanting to know what awaited him.

After school he made his way to get a few things before he made his way to Mercedes place. When he had everything he needed he made his way to Mercedes place he hoped this worked. He got all his things and made his way up to her front door afraid of what's about to happen. She would either forgive him or tell him to get lost for good.

He rang her doorbell waiting for her to answer the door. Mercedes wondered who could be at the door she knew it wasn't Kurt because he left a few minutes ago nor was it Quinn because she just finished talking on the phone to her. She opened the door to see Puck standing there with flowers and a guitar in his hands looking sad and apologetic at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" she didn't know what to do hell she didn't even know how she felt at the moment. "I well I am umm I am here to apologize to you. Mercedes can I come in please" she wanted to laugh seeing how nervous he looked but couldn't bring herself to do that simple thing. She sighed before opening the door wider for him to enter. He gave her a small smile.

"These are for you" he handed her the bouquet of flowers he bought on the way here. "Thanks I think" she was confused about everything. Silence followed before Puck finally gathered the courage to say and do what he came to do. "Mercedes I am sorry about everything I really am. I screwed up I know I did. They said not to get with you unless I was serious about you and I was at least I thought I was. You made me a better person I changed because of you. I never wanted to disappoint you I wanted to be the best I could be for you. But I failed at everything. I broke you heart and I want to fix this fix everything between us. I love you Mercedes I never should have kissed Santana but I promise that is as far as it went. Yes we almost had sex but I promise you we didn't I couldn't go through with it I pictured you and how much it would hurt you. I really am sorry I even have a song for you"

He looked up then to see her with tears in her eyes. He knew now was the time he had to do it. He grabbed his guitar and started to play as the words just flowed out of his mouth.

_If you only knew,  
I'm hanging by a thread,  
The web I spin for you._

If you only knew,  
I'd sacrifice my beating heart  
Before I'd lose you.

I still hold onto the letters you returned.  
I swear I've lived and learned.

It's _4:03__ and I can't sleep,  
Without you next to me,  
I toss and turn like the sea.  
If I drown tonight bring me back to life.  
Breathe your breath in me.  
The only thing that I still believe in is you,  
If you only knew_

If you only knew  
How many times I counted all the words that went wrong  
If you only knew  
How I refuse to let you go even when you're gone

I don't regret any days I spent,  
Nights we shared,  
Or letters that I sent.

It's _4:03__ and I can't sleep,  
Without you next to me,  
I toss and turn like the sea.  
If I drown tonight bring me back to life.  
Breathe your breath in me.  
The only thing that I still believe in is you,  
If you only knew.  
If you only knew._

I still hold onto the letters you returned  
You help me live and learn

It's _4:03__ and I can't sleep,  
Without you next to me,  
I toss and turn like the sea.  
If I drown tonight bring me back to life.  
Breathe your breath in me.  
The only thing that I still believe in is you,  
Believe in is you,  
I still believe in you.  
Oh oh whoa oh  
If you only knew_

Mercedes didn't know what to say she just cried and cried that's all she could do at the moment. Puck put down his guitar and made her way to her. He tentatively pulled her into his arms wanting to hold her close. "Mercedes I am so so sorry I never wanted to hurt you or see the pain in your eyes like I see now. You are my everything Mercedes I need you in my life. I can't live without please I am begging you to let me make things right" she looked up to see tears coming down his face also. She also saw in his eyes that he was sincere.

"Puck I" she paused re gathering her thoughts "Puck I want us to try again as long as you promise not to hurt me again. I won't be able to take the hurt and pain again. I love you Puck I really do." Puck smiled a lovely smile at her before giving her a peck on the lips. "I love you too Mercedes with all my heart and I promise this time I wont hurt you. If I do then I give you permission to kick my ass." She laughed "Oh trust me I will now give me a proper kiss." He chuckled before pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

She moaned into his mouth. Puck was starting to get hard he wanted her but he didn't want to push his luck with her. He was lucky she was taking him back so if he had to wait to have sex with her again then so be it. Mercedes moved her hands up and down his back. Her bouquet of flowers on the floor not that she meant to drop them but when Puck attached his lips to hers the flowers were the last thing on her mind.

She wanted him actually she needed him. She removed her lips from his before grabbing his hand and leading him up to her room. He stopped her before they went all the way up there. He could see the hurt in her eyes and kissed her lips before speaking "Are you sure about this Mercedes?" she thought about it for a second "I am sure I need you badly Puck and don't worry my parents wont be home until late." He grinned widely before following her the rest of the way upstairs to her room.

Once the doors were closed the clothes started to fly off their bodies. He missed her during their break. He knew he fucked up and was so happy she was giving him a second chance. This time he wasn't going to fuck up he promised that and he was going to keep his promise. He led her over to her bed and laid her down on the bed. He laid kisses down her neck to her breasts. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth making her arch her back into him. He started to knead her other breasts. He loved her body she had curves to die for. He knew people wondered why he was with her especially with the girls he was known to be with in the past but there was something about Mercedes that he couldn't get enough of her.

She needed him badly she didn't have time for foreplay she wanted him now. "Puck please I need you know" he smirked before he slowly entered her. He moaned loudly loving the feel of being in her once again. He moved in and out of her slowly before he felt her meeting him thrust for thrust. "Faster" he heard her pant out so he sped up his thrusts.

He knew she was close by the way she was tightening around his member. He knew he was going to last much longer. He moved his hand down to her clit and started to rub watching her face scrunch up in pleasure as she came. He gave her a few more thrusts before he came inside her. He laid his forehead on hers trying to catch his breath. He smiled down at her loving the feeling of being in her arms.

"I love you Mercedes. Thank you for everything you are the light in my crazy world. I promise to be yours and to never hurt you like I did before. I would rather get hit by the whole Glee club than hurt you again trust me they want to beat me down for what I did to you. Mercedes you are my everything and you will always be my everything no matter what" Mercedes could feel the tears again. "You are so sweet. I believe you Puck and I know you mean everything you just said to me. I love you too" He wiped her tears before he started to slowly move in and out of her again. Yes he was not going to ruin it this time.

_**Ok so I really wanted to write this it came to me when I was listening to Fantasia's Bittersweet….I hope you all enjoy and don't worry I will be putting up another one shot in my other story sometime soon….I don't own Glee or Bittersweet or If You Only Knew….Enjoy and Review if you want….**_

_**The songs are Bittersweet by Fantasia and If You Only Knew by Shinedown**_


End file.
